Pluviophile
by rasyalleva
Summary: Mary bisa jadi perlu waktu selamanya apabila ia masih berharap Gray akan melakukan hal romantis padanya suatu hari nanti. {Pluviophile (n) Seseorang yang dapat menemukan kesenangan dari datangnya hujan.}


Pluviophile

Harvest Moon © Natsume dan Marvelous Inc. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) pluviophile (n) someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days.**

 **(2) fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk my beloved older sister, teh ran (reycchi). terima kasih sekali teh untuk fanfiksi sweden dan cerita horornya, ini balasannya, ya! xD  
**

* * *

 _The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain._

Mary berteduh di bawah pohon satu-satunya yang ada di dekat danau itu. Salahnya menunda kepulangan lima menit lebih lama dengan alasan jernihnya air membuatnya betah—nyatanya sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukannya juga. Kalau saja ia pergi lima menit yang lalu, pastilah kini ia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan memilih dapur sebagai ruangan pertama yang dituju demi secangkir teh hangat.

"Mer?"

Panggilan itu membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Gray. Beberapa meter di dekatnya, tanpa ada payung atau jas hujan atau apa pun. Kalau sakit bagaimana coba? Hanya berbekal topi yang sudah kebasahan. Kedua tangan Gray terangkat, memayungi kepala sendiri (yang sia-sia saja). Ia berhenti berlari. "Oh, kamu belum balik?"

Pertanyaan retoris, tetapi mungkin yang Gray maksud adalah bahwa mereka berdua seharusnya tidak berpapasan seperti hari ini—karena Gray biasa masuk Goa Tambang Ore Mine lebih dulu sebelum kedatangan Mary, dan Mary meninggalkan Danau Mother's Hill sebelum keluarnya Gray. Mary menggumam sebentar, matanya bergulir entah ke mana. "Kutunda lima menit tadi."

Gray mengerutkan kening. Tidak mendengar. "Kautunda apa?" ia mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kutunda lima menit tadi."

"Oh." Gray menganggukan kepala. Suara hujan membuat konversasi di antara keduanya harus terjalin dengan volume suara lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Kalau di perpustakaan yang selalu sunyi itu, sih, suara sepele seperti terjatuhnya kerincing koin atau desahan panjang pasti langsung terdengar. "Tunggu di situ, ya. Aku ke rumah dulu untuk ambil payung."

Sebenarnya Mary tidak mendengar kedua kalimat itu secara utuh, tetapi ia mengerti maksudnya. Ada anggukan pelan yang diberikan sebelum Gray menyambung kembali larinya yang sempat tertunda tadi, menghilang ditelan bangunan Hot Springs yang sudah tutup beberapa saat lalu.

Mary memandangi bangunan itu, seolah bisa melihat punggung Gray yang mungkin semakin kecil, kecil, kecil, saat berlari lurus menyusuri Carpenter. Apakah benar lelaki itu akan pulang kebasahan, tak sempat mengganti pakaian atau melepas topi? Mengambil payung dan lari lagi, serius?

Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya. Bisa jadi. Karena bagi Mary, Gray dan dirinya pastilah orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Gray di perpustakaan dan bertukar pikiran, Mary langsung tahu bahwa lelaki ini adalah orang yang sangat ambisius terhadap mimpinya dan dunia. Berbeda dengannya. Alih-alih menjadi pelaku dengan segala petualangannya, Mary lebih memilih berperan sebagai pengamat yang sekadar tahu, duduk di ruang makan sederhana dan membaca buku tentang petualangan sang pelaku.

* * *

 _Raindrops never afraid of falling._

Mer.

Hanya Gray yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Panggilan yang baru diputuskan (itu pun rasanya sepihak saja) dua minggu lalu, setelah Gray mengembalikan novel trilogi _The Selection_ karya Kiera Cass yang Mary rekomendasikan padanya. Hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gray yang berkata kira-kira seperti apa lelaki idamannya.

"Bagaimana bukunya?"

"Kupanggil kamu 'Mer', ya, mulai sekarang?"

Mary memutar bola mata dengan respons pertama yang dilontarkan. "Panggilan itu nggak membuatku jadi langsung merasa kamu lelaki idamanku, tahu," protesnya, berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang memerah.

Gray tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan cara itu—menarik sudut bibir kanan terlebih dahulu dan hasilnya senyuman tipis. "Aku kan lagi mencoba. Tapi tipe lelaki ini, sih, susah sekali buatku. Si Pangeran sudah punya semuanya, Mer. Dari tahta, harta, sampai setelan jas."

Mary tersenyum geli saat itu, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang—tertawa tertahan. Kalau ada siapa pun yang melihatnya mengikik sendiri di bawah pohon di tengah hujan, pastilah besoknya akan tersiar kabar bahwa ia diduga sakit jiwa.

Lelaki idaman yang Mary maksudkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gray dalam novel _The Selection_ itu memang Si Pangeran. Bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap si tokoh utama, Mer, atau America, yang merupakan gadis biasa berkasta lima di masyarakat. Caranya memakaikan jas di kala hujan, mangajaknya berkuda, nonton teater, menyelipkan surat di nampan makan siang pelayan, jalan-jalan kecil di taman ... sungguh romantis.

Apakah Gray akan memanfaatkan kesempatannya ini untuk mencoba bertingkah seperti lelaki idamannya? Mungkinkah Gray datang dengan jas yang akan dipakaikan untuknya begitu sampai? Atau membawa sarung tangan untuk ia kenakan? Bisa jadi Gray hanya membawa satu payung besar agar mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan di bawah hujan, berbincang?

* * *

Gray pernah datang ke perpustakaan ketika hari hujan. Mary mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara hujan semakin keras tanda pintu ruangan terbuka—dan Gray masuk dengan kondisi kebasahan. Benar-benar tak sopan membasahi tikar merah perpustakaannya, hanya saja Mary tidak enak untuk langsung mengusir pergi. Tamu adalah raja, 'kan? Mary pernah membacanya di buku _The Secret_ karya _Rhond Byme_ , bahwa ia harus bersikap seperti semesta terhadap permintaan dunia; _your wish is my command_!

"Sore," Gray mengangkat topinya sekali kemudian mengenakannya lagi. Melihat Mary hanya memantulkan tatapan dan mengangguk pendek, ia menyambung lagi. "Aku benar, kan, kalau aku bilang kemarin, aku bakal setiap hari ke sini?"

Mary mengendikkan bahu. "Nyaris."

Ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa sebenarnya ... ia menunggu lelaki itu. Sampai buku ketujuh selesai Mary lahap hari ini, dan hampir setiap jam ia selalu mengomel sendirian. Mana katanya mau datang setiap hari? Mau menyempatkan diri sesibuk apa pun, mau membuktikan bahwa perasaannya bisa tumbuh berbanding lurus dengan rutinnya ia datang?

"Pernah dengar sindrom _pluviophile_?"

Mary mengangkat kepala. Gray menutup pintu. Apakah Gray menembus hujan hanya untuk mengguruinya? "Pernah," Mary mengangguk tersinggung. Lelaki ini meremehkannya. Memangnya siapa di sini yang punya perpustakaan dan menguasai isi buku-buku yang ada? "Si pengagum hujan."

"Arti sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu," Gray mendekat. "Seorang _pluviophile_ nggak hanya mengagumi hujan. Dia bisa menemukan sisi menyenangkan dari adanya hujan. Lalu dia menikmatinya."

"Hmm." Mary tak tertarik. Dia tidak termasuk seseorang yang menyukai hujan—dan tidak membencinya juga. Biasa saja. Sama dengan terbitnya matahari, jingganya langit senja, atau taburan bintang di langit malam. Seperti musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin ... Mary tak pernah berminat untuk fanatik dengan suatu hal. Ia pengamat. Ia suka mengamati, ia suka semuanya sama rata.

"Aku _pluviophile_."

"Aku bukan."

"Mary," waktu itu, Gray masih memanggilnya demikian. "Jangan coba-coba menambahkan perbedaan aku dan kamu."

"Fakta," Mary mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil jas hujan yang tergantung di dinding belakangnya, untuk ia kenakan. "Aku biasa-biasa saja tentang hujan. Sebelum semakin deras jadinya, aku mau menutup perpustakaan ini dan pulang," ia membuka laci, mengambil kunci gedung perpustakaan dan memberi lelaki itu tatapan sebentar, "sebaiknya kamu pergi kalau tak mau kukunci dari luar."

Gray terdiam sebentar. "Oke." Ia berbalik, membukakan pintu. "Kau suka kalau aku membukakan pintu untukmu?"

Mary memutar bola matanya, ia melangkah keluar lebih dahulu. Gray ke luar setelah itu, ia menutup pintunya. Mary mengunci pintu, menatap Gray yang kebasahan. "Kamu nggak pakai payung atau apa pun?"

"Aku _pluviophile_. Aku harus bertanggung jawab sama kata-kataku. Lelaki itu perkataannya harus bisa dipegang, ya, 'kan?"

Terserah. Mary tak menjawab lagi, ia memutar kunci dua kali dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jas hujannya. Ia berbalik, menatap Gray, yang memandangnya. Gadis itu mengangkat alis, seolah menagih apa yang diinginkan dari lelaki itu, karena Gray jelas terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oke," Gray mengalah. "Aku cuma penasaran. Rumahmu di mana?"

Tanpa suara, Mary menuding bangunan tepat di sebelah gedung perpustakaan.

"Kamu pakai jas hujan padahal rumahmu cuma di sebelah?"

* * *

Mary mungkin terlalu banyak membaca buku.

Imajinya tentang tipe lelaki idaman pun terpengaruh dari buku-buku yang ia baca. Tentang biografi mengenai tokoh besar yang ternyata juga memperjuangkan cinta di kehidupannya, atau tentang kisah dongeng klasik antara pangeran dengan puteri negeri seberang, atau novel romansa klise dengan konflik-konflik bertebaran sebagai bumbu drama.

Tapi semuanya adalah tipe romantis. Yang pintar memasak. Tahu sopan santun. Bisa memperlakukan perempuan dengan sangat baik. Suka memberikan perhatian, menyapa tiap pagi, si gadis adalah seorang yang diingat pertama saat bangun dan terakhir saat beranjak tidur. Mary yakin seseorang itu pasti ada di suatu tempat.

Pun ada untuknya pula.

Pasti sempurna.

* * *

"Mer!"

Mary menengadah.

Gray sudah di hadapannya, masih dengan pakaian yang sama, kelelahan habis berlari. Sebelah tangannya membawa payung. Hanya satu. Kecil pula. Hanya muat untuk satu orang saja. Maksudnya apa? Gray seperti membaca ekspresinya, ia tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, "Hanya ini yang ada di rumahku."

Mary tak membalas.

"Oke. Sebenarnya dulu aku sempat punya payung besar, tapi entahlah. Mungkin kakekku sudah membongkarnya untuk dijadikan perkakas apa pun," Gray mengangkat bahu. Ia menyodorkan payung kecil yang sudah terbuka dan ia kenakan sepanjang perjalanan tadi itu. "Nih."

Gadis itu memandangnya sebentar, lalu menerimanya. Payung ini hanya cukup untuk memuat satu orang saja. Maksudnya apa?(2) Apakah Gray memutuskan agar dia saja yang memayungi diri, sementara lelaki ini akan rela mendampinginya, kebasahan?

Kemudian Gray memunggunginya. Sebelah kakinya menyentuhkan lutut ke tanah, sementara kakinya yang lain menapakkan telapaknya. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke belakang. "Ayo."

Kerutan kening terbentuk di dahi Mary. "Apa?"

"Naik, tentu saja. Kugendong kamu."

"Hah?"

Gray menghela napas, tangannya berpangku pada lutut yang tidak menjadi tumpuan di tanah, lalu memutar kepalanya. "Aku, 'kan, hanya bawa satu payung. Kecil, lagi. Jadi kamu yang pegang payungnya, lalu kamu kugendong. Kita berdua nggak kebasahan jadinya."

Mary tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi kupikir ... bukannya kamu _pluviophile_ , ya? Seharusnya kamu nggak masalah kalau kebasahan."

Tidak ada suara. Sampai Gray memutuskan untuk berdiri, berbalik badan.

"Masih ingat juga sama istilah yang kubilang padamu dulu sekali itu," ia berkomentar. "Iya, memang aku _pluviophile_ , makanya aku melakukan ini. Mer, kamu nggak berpikir kalau aku akan menyerahkan payungnya padamu dan aku membiarkan diriku diguyur hujan sementara pakaianmu kering kerontang, 'kan?"

Muka Mary memerah. Bisa juga Gray menebak jalan pikirannya. Ia membuang muka. "Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang kamu sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Seorang yang _pluviophile_ artinya, dia bisa menemukan kesenangan saat hujan, 'kan?" Gray tidak membahas lagi. "Itu bukan berarti bahwa dia selalu kebasahan kalau hujan turun. Bukan berarti dia nggak butuh payung dan dengan bodohnya jalan lambat-lambat."

Mary diam. Mendengarkan.

"Aku seorang _pluviophile_ ," Gray menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "dan menurutku ini akan menyenangkan: aku menggendongmu yang membawa payung dan kita berdua berlari menebas hujan."

Mary melebarkan bola mata. Pandangannya berubah. Hujan masih mengguyur, tapi Gray sudah di sebelahnya. Mary memandang Gray, mereka berhadapan. Sekejap saja lelaki itu di matanya terlihat berbeda. Lelaki di hadapannya ini mungkin tidak membawa apa-apa di tangan. Pakaiannya masih basah, tidak ada jas yang bisa dilepas untuk ia kenakan. Dengan topi yang basah pula, tidak mungkin ia pinjam dan dipakaikan.

Tidak ada perilaku lelaki ini yang masuk daftar macam-macam tindak-tanduk romantis lelaki tipe idamannya sama sekali. Lelaki ini selalu punya caranya sendiri dalam hal apa pun juga. Caranya bertutur kata, bersenda gurau, menyapa, menegur, kadang seenaknya dan tanpa pikir.

Pernah satu kali Gray masuk ke perpustakaan dan langsung mengomel soal kakeknya yang semaunya dan memaksanya untuk ini-itu. Atau iseng mengajaknya bicara tanpa putus dan membuatnya tidak bisa bebas membaca. Kadang pula Gray memuji betapa cantiknya ia seandainya saja tidak memakai kacamata, atau berkomentar tentang dinginnya cuaca namun tidak ada syal yang melingkari lehernya.

Seperti tahu bahwa air muka Mary berubah, ada senyum terulas di wajah Gray. Ia berbalik dan memosisikan dirinya sama seperti tadi, dan kali ini tanpa ada suara, Mary menurut. Gray menggendongnya, dan ia memayungi Gray. Mulai berjalan.

 _Pluviophile._ Seorang yang menikmati hujan. Tak peduli dengan cara apa. Barangkali ia kini termasuk orang yang seperti itu. Mungkin tidak selalu. Bisa jadi hanya kali ini saja, atau bisa jadi hanya setiap ada orang ini saja.

Hanya setiap ada Gray. Lelaki yang tak pernah ia pikirkan. Mary mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu selamanya apabila masih berharap Gray melakukan tindakan romantis seperti Si Pangeran di novel bacaannya, tetapi sekarang Mary sudah tidak keberatan.

Lelaki yang selama ini selalu mendekatinya tapi ia tolak mentah-mentah, tapi ia selalu datang, selalu di sana. Gray tahu bagaimana cara menghargainya, dan setidaknya, Mary ingin lelaki ini tetap ada.

"Mer."

"Hm."

"Apakah kamu sudah mengubah pikiranmu tentang aku?" ada celetukan dari Gray.

Mary menatap sekitar, seolah jawabannya bisa ia temukan di antara rumput-rumput liar sepanjang jalan.

"Soal pembicaraan tadi," Mary menjawab. "Kosa kata yang benar untuk dipakai seharusnya 'menembus hujan', Gray."

"Memang aku tadi bilang apa?"

"Menebas."

Gray mendengus. "Ha-ha. Jawaban yang sangat nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya, tapi oke, terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya, Bu Penulis."

Mary tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Tuan-yang-sudah-berhasil-membuatku-mengubah-pikiran-tentangnya."

 _Anyone who thinks that sunshine is pure happiness, has never danced in the rain._

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) iya, saya hobi seenaknya ngasih nama baru ke karakter kesukaan orz (nggak kapok setelah female!hong kong asal dikasih nama liz)**

 **(2) soal gray yang menggendong mary yang bawa payung itu saya terinspirasi dari postingan yang nongol di timeline facebook, tentang skenario sikap karakter kuroko no basket ke pacarnya kalau terjebak hujan.**

 **(3) teh rana semoga suka!**

 **(4) fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. menerima kritik dan saran, terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
